Crash and Burn
by Faerie Childe
Summary: Logan. Marie. She couldn’t handle it anymore she had already crashed and now it was time for her to burn, she knew what she had to do. She had to leave this place. Rogue runs away and now she's in trouble. Will Logan find her before it's too late?
1. Feelings

**Title: Crash and Burn**

**Author: Faerie Childe**

**Disclaimer: Logan, Marie and the X-Men belong to Fox and Marvel.**

**Rating: PG-13 **

**Summary: _Logan. Marie. _She couldn't handle it anymore she had already crashed and now it was time for her to burn, she knew what she had to do. She had to leave this place. Rogue runs away and now she's in trouble. Will Logan find her before it's too late?**

**Feedback: I love feedback it helps you improve your ideas and stories. Please feel free to review and criticism is welcome too. If you have a problem with my stories then tell me. Just try not to be rude about it.**

**Notes: I have a lot of M/L fanfics that I haven't read yet. If I've copied someone else's idea I'm sorry I didn't realize.**

**Please also note that this is unbeta'ed and my first x-men story. So if there are mistakes I'm sorry. I'm very open to ideas and if someone would like to be my beta then I would be very grateful.**

Prologue 

Rogue cried out in pain her anguish spreading through her body like fire as she recalled the events of what had happened.

_Flash back_

_Rogue smiled when she saw the letter written to her, she recognized the handwriting immediately. It was from Logan. As she opened the letter she was so happy she felt like singing. Logan was coming home in a few days he had mentioned it in his last letter. Rogue unfolded the letter and the first line made her mood drop considerably she read on feeling worse by the minute._

_**Rogue,**_

_**I'm sorry but I won't be coming back after all I've found a new lead for who I am and I'm following it. Sorry for the inconvenience but you understand. I don't know how long it will be until I see you again, it all depends on what I find when I get there. **_

_**Bye for now,**_

_**Logan.**_

_End Flash back_

Rogue felt the pain flow through her all over again. Ever since she broke up with Bobby everyone was treating her differently. The memory of how it happened was still fresh in her mind.

_Flash back_

_Rogue was once again in a session with the Professor to help her control her powers. Things were going really well just the other day she had managed to **kiss** Bobby for one minute before she felt her powers start to kick in. She could now feel the difference between draining peoples powers, memories or energy and she was very proud of herself_.

"Now Rogue, concentrate." Professor Xavier said to her quietly. "We've got this far so now I want you to try to just take my memories. Rogue nodded silently and she reached out to touch the professor's arm with her bare hand. She took hold and nothing happened. Rogue grinned happily until she realized that the professor was in pain and she dropped his hand quickly. He fell out of his wheelchair and onto the floor. Rogue screamed. She couldn't help but run it over and over in her head wondering what went wrong. After all she didn't even feel the usual tingling sensation yet she could slowly feel his telepathic abilities kick in and his memories.

_She continued to scream helplessly until Storm, Bobby and Scott came running in to find the professor on the floor._

"_Oh no," whispered Scott. "What happened?!" he demanded loudly looking accusingly at Rogue._

""_Ah don't know! Ah jus touched 'im an he collapsed." She explained shakily. "What 'ave ah done?" she asked out loud as she started to cry. Bobby slowly walked over to her to comfort her. "Don't touch me!" she shrieked hysterically. "Jus keep away from mae!" and with that she ran out of the room._

_End Flash back_

Soon every one in the mansion knew what had happened and they had started to act strangely towards her. She had seen Bobby in the rec room and decided to talk to him. When she went to touch him he flinched, she saw the fear in his eyes and knew immediately that it was over between them. He was scared of her and that was too awful for her to bear. She had put up with the last few months being ignored by everyone. Bobby had said that he loved her and always would no matter what. But he was just like everyone else. Afraid of what he didn't understand. She had been so excited when Logan said he was coming back because she knew that no matter what he would still talk to her. But he wasn't coming back.

Logan and Bobby were the only two people that had never flinched when she had gone to touch them and now they were gone.

These days even when she was wearing gloves the other mutants would flinch if she so much as brushed past them, and it _hurt. _She didn't want them to have that kind of power over her emotions, but she had grown to think of them as her family and they isolated her for no reason. Acted as if she had the plague or something.

She couldn't handle it anymore she had already crashed and now it was time for her to burn, she knew what she had to do. She had to leave this place. No one would miss her, probably wouldn't even realize she had gone. She had talked to the Professor _once_ after the incident and that was when he explained to her that it had seemed that instead of her getting _control_ over her power, it had intensified. He had offered to help her longer but she could see in his eyes that he had already given up on her. To him and everyone else she was a hopeless cause. No matter how much the Professor told her that everyone would get over it, she knew that he was just trying to comfort her and the only way she could feel safe again was by leaving the mansion. After all she had nothing else to lose. Logan had already broken his promise to protect her by abandoning her and no matter how much she secretly loved him she knew that he could never love her back. After all she was untouchable. They could never kiss or have intimacy of any kind because she would most likely kill him.

No, it was better off if she just left and never came back that way she could no longer hurt the people she loved and no longer be hurt either.

She had already crashed and now it was time for her to burn. She would burn all of her memories and pains from living there; she would no longer go by the names 'Marie' or 'Rogue'. She had run away once and she could do it again.

But she never realized that the hardest part to running away was never looking back, and no matter how hard she tried to forget one day she _would_ look back and then she would be more confused then ever, because she could change her name, where she came from and how old she was but she could never change who she was and one day the person that she once was would break free from the chains that bound her and she would have no way of stopping it.

Authors note 

Sorry this chapter is so short but it's just the prologue. If you want me to continue writing, please review, and tell me if I should post the second chapter. Also give me ideas if you have any because they could be very helpful.


	2. Discoveries

Chapter Two 

/Two Years Later/

Anya walked out of the shop with her two best friends Sandra and Fleur. "Ah'm tellin' ya the man was _crazy_ he trahed to pay me to have _sex _with him, Ah'm a _call girl_ not a prostitute!" The Southern Belle sniped.

Sandra nodded her approval. "Ya may be new to the business Anya, but you were right in sayin' no. It states clearly in our contracts that call girls don't have to have sex or do anything sexual unless we want to. If he wanted that then he should have hired a prostitute to go to the party with him." She replied.

"Oui, I 'ear vat you are saying. But you need to be more _careful_ in future Anya, after all some of zese _men_ can turn out to be preetty nasty ven zey feel like it." Fleur said gently.

Anya stopped walking, and turned to face her friends. "It's ok gahys, Ah'll be fahne, Ah always am. Ah thought ya knew that." She replied, her voice defensive

"We know it's just that we've seen some of the things that can happen and we don't want it to happen to you. Sure, we've only known you for two years, but you're like a _sister _to us. You know that."

"Oui, ve couldn't stand ze sought of anysing 'appening to you mon ami."

Anya smiled glad that she had good friends. After all that she had been through...'No Ah mustn't think about that, Ah promised Ah would never go back. Not for anything or anyone.' she thought to herself shaking the intruding thoughts out of her head.

"Anya, Anya?" Anya came out of her reverie to find Sandra waving her hand in front of her face.

"What? Oh, Ah'm sorry. Ah must have spaced out or somethin'. What did ya say?"

"I said are we on for tonight?" Sandra replied giving her a strange look.

Anya looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking her head. "Ah'm sorry, but Ah can't do it tonight. Ah've got a major headache and Ah just wanna sleep." She said tiredly while rubbing her temples making her all that more convincing. Truth was, was that she knew she had a lot to think about and probably wouldn't be getting _any_ sleep that night.

"Zat is alright. You jus' get 'ome and get some rest." Fleur said whilst ushering her towards her apartment.

Anya waved goodbye and then went home to think about everything that had happened.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan flicked his cigar against the wooden window ledge, watching the grey ashes fall, bored. Three years. Three long years, and nothing. Not a single clue to his past. Every lead was a dead end. It was almost as though his past had been connected to Stryker, and when Stryker died, so had all of his chances of ever figuring his past.

Sighing, Logan turned away from the picturesque Alaskan scene the window offered him. It reminded him of Marie, and he didn't want to think of her anymore. Her memory was tainted now...by his feelings for her.

Suddenly edgy, Logan stalked towards the door. He'd hit one more bar then head back to Westchester. If he was gonna dream about the damned girl the least he could do was figure out what she looked like now instead of lusting after a kid.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty Pryde rifled through her drawers looking for her phone, which she knew was somewhere amongst the mess of pens, gum, and scented stationary. Her hand stilled when it found the corner of a cold photo frame. The frame sat face down, and, years after the 'Incident' Kitty still feared to look at the photo, too ashamed that she'd never seen the trapped look in her friend's eyes, too ashamed that she'd never noticed how much the other girl had set herself apart.

The questions she thought she'd quenched ran through her mind again. Why? What did she do? What went wrong?

Secretly she knew the answers, even before the questions came to her. It was their fault; the whole thing was their fault. And the worst of it was, they hadn't even noticed they were doing it, shutting her out, edging away from her, keeping themselves 'safe' from her.

'If Logan had been here he would have noticed.' A small voice that sounded much like the girl in question sniped.

"Shut up." Kitty whispered.

'Why? You know it's true. The man you all dismissed as a stupid animal, someone like Sabertooth, only slightly less _dangerous_,' the voice was sneering, '_he_ noticed even before we got here. He noticed that I kept myself apart. He noticed that I needed to be touched, needed to have it pounded into me that I was still the same girl.

But you, Jubes, St. John, and Bobby, my _friends_ never noticed. You always thought you were an intelligent girl, didn't you Kitty. Kitty the brain, Bobby the joker, St. John the hothead, Jubilee the motor-mouth, and me, the Ice Queen. But did I want to be the Ice Queen? Did any of you even ask me what I wanted? Did any of you even think to? No, you all thought I'd be _so grateful_ that you wanted to be the freaky chick's friends that I would take whatever you gave me.'

"That's not true." Kitty whispered, tears prickling in her eyes.

'Oh, you gonna cry now? Want me to hug you? Too bad neither you or Jubilee, _my roommates_ thought to hug me after my nightmares. None of you thought _I_ might need someone to hold back my hair while I barfed up my dinner, or that I might like some soothing words when I crept back into bed. No, my nightmares were such a common occurrence that I would _never_ need someone to comfort afterwards.'

"Leave me alone."

'Or what? You'll _ignore_ me? You'll _bore_ me to death? Why don't you try the first one. You and Jubilee are _so _good at it.'

Kitty crawled into her bed; photo frame still clutched to her chest, and cried herself to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan drove his bike up the driveway of the mansion, exhausted. He'd ridden all night and well into the afternoon, unable to stop until he got back to the mansion to see Marie. Just the thought of her made his heart shudder, something he still wasn't used to, since before Marie he didn't realise he _had_ a heart. He walked up to the front door and rang the bell.

"Logan," A surprised Storm said after opening the door to see who was there. "What a surprise. Come in." She moved out of the doorway so that he could walk in. "How have you been?" She asked politely still recovering from the shock of him actually returning.

"Never mind me. How's the kid, Where is she?" Logan asked as he took off his jacket.

"Umm, Logan? There's something I should tell you."

"What?" he looked at her expectantly.

She opened her mouth to say something but hesitated and closed it again.

"What, What is it? I deserve to know!" Logan was panicking now. Something bad had happened he could feel it now; Marie's scent was stale, not fresh, and still held the innocence of the very young.

"Rogue isn't here." Storm said softly. "She...she ran away...two years ago."

Logan blinked, letting Storm's pronouncement sink in. "WHAT?!"

Storm jumped at his sudden outburst.

"SHE RAN AWAY AND YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL ME???"

The usually serene Weather Witch bolted, only to stop short when Logan grabbed her arm. "Take me to Chuck." He growled.

Dark eyes wide, Storm nodded.

Professor Xavier looked up as Logan walked in.

'Not even surprised to see me.' Logan noted. 'Fucking bastard. He let Marie run off and he's a _fucking telepath_.' "You've got some explaining to do _Chuck_." He hissed spitting out the bald man's name with disgust.

"Logan, How nice to see you. I expect you are well? Please, take a seat." The Professor said calmly.

"Why, didn't you tell me that she ran away?" Logan snarled.

"She made me promise not to. She said in the letter that she left that if you didn't care about her enough to keep your promises then you had no right to know that she was gone."

Logan gaped and fell heavily into the chair next to him. "What?" He asked, voice cracking. "She...she said that?"

"Yes." Professor Xavier said. "I suggest you begin looking. The trail's two years cold, you'll want to start right away. Scott's bike is ready to go, and there's a new truck in the garage for you with $50,000 in the glove box. Make sure she's safe, will you?"

"You don't know?"

"Her shields are strong, and considering the...uniqueness of her mutation, I find it hard to get a hold on her mental signature as it is, so, even with the aide of Cerebro it's difficult."

"Can't you just concentrate harder?" Logan begged.

"I could." The Professor steepled his hands. "If I wanted to kill her. However, that is not my desire, or, I'm sure, yours. I suggest you start with warm countries that have a Southern like charm. I suspect Rogue always missed her old life. And she always loved dancing. Off you go now, every minute you waste is another minute our Southern Belle has to run."

Logan nodded jerkily, got out of his seat, and practically flew to the garage.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"You may come in now, Ororo." Charles called out.

Ororo walked in, rubbing her wrist. "Why didn't you tell him Rogue was in Mexico?"

"Because he needs to find her by himself. It's part of the journey."

"That and you wanted to get back at him for barging into your office." Ororo said dryly.

"There is that." Charles allowed. "I'm sure he'll figure it out, Logan's a smart man."

"I really hope Rogue likes it in Mexico, she's gonna be there a while." Ororo muttered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: I'd like to thank these reviewers;

_BrennaM:_ Thanks, I'm glad you like it. You have guessed who Anya is, right? My beta and I were talking about names while watching Buffy and suddenly this lightening bolt hit our t.v. and then I woke up. So I decided to name Marie Anya because well, I'm strange.

_Surf-soccer-staR:_ Thanks. Sorry it took so long, my beta's a lazy arse. Plus, my computer hates me.

_Balabalooza:_ Thanks.

_Silver Sparklze:_ Crazy bitch. Stop giving me backhanded compliments. Just because you've known me all my life doesn't mean you don't have to be nice.

_Brynnmissy:_ Thanks. Here's more.

_Rogue212:_ Sorry it took so long. Beta and computer hate me for some reason.

_Latina-Destiny:_ I am so glad you like it; my sister kept picking mistakes in the grammar after I posted it so I had to make her my beta to shut her up. She's mean to me sometimes. Then she gives me chocolate and it's all better...except I'm allergic to chocolate so she gives me coffee instead...maybe she's trying to poison me.

_Lynn1415:_ It's all good, my beta has heaps of ideas...I think she worships some kind of evil hell-goddess...like Glory!!! Omigod, maybe she's Glory!!! ::eeps::

_Beyond-The-Veil:_ Thanks.

_Jakathera:_ Lol, I like that idea, maybe I'll send it out as a plotbunny disguised as a challenge. Heheheh...my sister will die!!!

_KittieKat8:_ Thanks. I decided to do a story on it as you can see.

_StraySarah:_ Well, I've written more.

_Epi:_ I certainly wouldn't mind having you as a beta too if you don't mind.

_Wildmage: _Here's more.


End file.
